A Different World, A Different Hero
by Blinkdawg15
Summary: Naruto/GoW Xover Naruto Uzumaki lost everything in order to save his own world. 10,000 years later the world is hanging on the brink of destruction yet again. Marcus Fenix will try to save it, but without help, he will fail. That's where Naruto comes in. Rated M for language, and mild violence.If it gets graphic, its not very descriptive. No lemons. Naruto/? Marcus/Anya Dom/?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _Well. Here it is. It might be a month or more before I post this, since I don't currently have internet. Well, just to clear a few bits up: I've only played Gears Of War 2. Not Gears Of War, or Gears Of War 3. Just 2. So, I don't really know much about Marcus' past, since my guess is that its in the first game. Meh. Anyways, in my fic his past was simple. His father, Adam Fenix, left when he was small. Four, or five. He grew up with his mother, Natalia Fenix. Anything further, if I do decide to give more details, will come later. Possibly much later. I'm not really sure how to start this, though._

_Bits and pieces:_

_(1) means you should look for the explanation at the end of the chapter. Whether you wanna skip down there immediately, or be puzzled until chap. end._

_'Die, Madara!' _Th-th-th-thinking.

**"Prepare to meet Thanatos, fool." **Demon/Higher power speaking.

"Hey, Dom!" Normal speech.

The song(s) I'm currently listening to: A Playlist consisting of Become Mad, Memories, Face Me, and Wasteland. All are by EarlyRise. Listen if you like, it doesn't really set the tone of the story or anything, though.

A old man huddled next to a fire next to a hospital in Jacinto. Trying to keep warm in the biting cold. He saw several Ravens coming in, probably with reinforcements. Three COG Gears began walking towards him. One thin, and wearing a helmet. One had obviously seen his fair share of battles, wearing a bandana, along with several scars. The other looked hispanic, and just as war-torn. Though alot less grim.

"Hey!" The old man said. He got the trio's attention, as he intended.

"Whaddya want, old man?" The grim one said.

"To tell you a tale. It won't take long." The old man spoke.

"Lets humor the old man, Marcus." The hispanic one replied.

"Alright, alright, Dom. We'll stay. Not for long, though. Still have to show the rookie the ropes." The newly named Marcus said.

The old man began, "Ten-thousand years ago, the world of Sera was home to five nations, constantly fighting with each other. A boy, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, was born to one of the nation's leaders on October 10th Sadly, on that same day a great demon, The Nine-Tailed Fox, was forced to attack the village by a madman named Madara Uchiha. The nation sent their greatest warriors, Ninja as they were called, to stall the beast, and if possible to defeat it. They had no hope of doing so, they knew. Regardless, they fought on, and granted their leader the time to figure out a way to defeat the great beast. And he did. Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, his wife, sacrificed their lives to summon the Shinigami, and seal the great demon into their newly born child. His last wish was for him to be a seen as a hero for what he contained. He wasn't. He was hated, beaten, starved, and made an outcast. He hid behind a mask of stupidity, until he was eleven, and made a full-ninja. He became stronger, and stronger until he was considered the greatest warrior ever known. He even conquered the Nine Tailed Fox, becoming the new one in the process(1). Then, when he left his village on a mission, a man named Madara Uchiha attacked. He destroyed Naruto's home, and all those he loved. His godfather, his grandfather, his friends, but none of that would've given Naruto the strength to kill him. Madara Uchiha, the last of his once great clan, made a grave error. He killed Naruto's daughter, and wife.. His only daughter. Naruto, with nothing left to live for, fought Madara with all he had. That battle turned Sera into little more than a massive wasteland. That battle lasted two weeks, leaving them both exhausted, but Naruto won, stabbing Madara through the heart, ironically with his own daughter's katana.(2) He helped the few survivors find an area untouched by their battle, and then they settled there. Founding the city of Jacinto.

Ten years later, they say Naruto left with one last request. "Remember me. Pass my tale on, and never let those who died be forgotten. From the oldest man, to the youngest child." The old man finished.

"Wow. What happened to short, old man?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, we've got- Shit! Wretch!" Marcus yelled, sending a few bullets from his lancer at it. They hit the wretch in the chest, but it keeps moving. Then it leaps towards the old man, landing on his chest. Dom, Rook, and Marcus stood, still slightly shocked...

_**Chapter 1**__, An Old Man, A Story, and a few bullets __**End!**_

_**A/N:**__ Well, that's it... You hate me, do you not? No worries, though. I'll probably have the next chapter out very soon considering I'll probably go start writing it right now. I'm not really sure if it'll be big enough or not, but I sure hope it will be._

_Thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing. I'm assuming you're about to review. 'Cause if you don't... I know where you live...actually, no I don't..., but if you don't, bad things will happen!...no, no they won't... um... Yeah.. just review. Please._

_-Eli_


	2. Someone loses their jugular

_**A/N: **__Well, a good five minutes after I finished chapter 1... Ahhh! Yes, I knew I forgot something in the bits and pieces bit in chapter 1._

_Disclaimer: I own no characters, or familiar things in this work of fiction. I __**do own**__: Any OCs I might decide to put in, like the Old Man from chapter 1(If he was to continue and actually get a personality, background, etc, etc.), and the plot OF this fiction. That means I __**DO NOT**__ own anything from the Gears Of War series/franchise, OR the Naruto series/franchise._

The song(s) I'm currently listening to: A Playlist consisting of _Crawling, Given Up, _& _ In The End, _by _Linkin' Park, Fake It _by _Seether, _ _No One Gets Left Behind, _and _Hard To See _ both by Five Finger Death Punch.

As the wretch ripped the old man's throat out. Marcus snapped into action, filling the wretch with holes. Marcus quickly walked closer to the old man, seeing if there was a hope of saving him. Once he saw how much the man was bleeding, he knew there was none.

"It isn't just a tale, boy... Its the t-truth..." The old man said, dying from bloodloss.

!-(_)-!**LINEBREAK-k-k-k-**!-(_)-!

Five days later-

"Marcus! You crazy bastard! Is that a Brumak?" Dom's voice came over the radio.

"Yeah, yeah. I figured it might be the easiest way to do this." Marcus replied through the radio.

Marcus was riding the Brumak through the hollow. Destroying supports to bring down the roof, so the Ravens could bring in a Lightmass bomb. Breaking the third one, he looked around the Hollow. Noticing an area near the last support were it seemed the grubs were... digging.

'_Strange... I'll check that out. I'm going over there anyways to destroy the last support.' _Marcus thought.

He turned the Brumak that way, riding towards the last support. Once there, he realized instead of a small hole... it was a small cave that the grubs had dug. Still too small for the Brumak, though. He jumped off, hoping the Brumak would stay.

He walked into the cave, realizing it was a winding tunnel. He walked on. After a bit, he saw a light. At the end, the tunnel opened up into a large cave with a... glowing crystal of some sort in the middle.

"Dom... I notice a cave the Grubs dug out, so I went to investigate. There's a large glowing crystal floating in the middle of a cave. I'm going to shatter it, since its too large to be carried out of here."

"Alright, Marcus. I'll see you in a few."

Marcus pulled out his boomshot, pointed it at the crystal, and pulled the trigger. **BOOM!** The crystal shattered into a thousand pieces, and what Marcus least expected happened. A _human _fell out.. A man who looked a year or two older than Marcus, in a black t-shirt, and pants that were mostly black, but with a bit of burnt orange here and there. He picked up a crystal shard, putting it in his pocket, and ran towards the man who looked about Marcus' age.

The man, who was still unconscious, or seemed to be, lay still. No movement aside from breathing. Marcus walked over, and threw the man over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Dom.. we've got a new development."


	3. Awakening

_**A/N Uhm.. Been awhile since I've written anything. I'll just start by saying, I have an account on several other sites that I can post my fics on. If any of my stories get taken down for violence, or sexual situations, Especially the second one considering there AREN'T any in any of my fics. I'm fairly certain In Love With A Memory has a kissing scene in the first chapter. Thats as far as I'll go before it cuts to black. :) Violence I can understand some, though. Though, if they take mine down then I better see the biggest portion of the Naruto fics on this site coming with it. Okay, Playlist for this chapter- Skillet, Awake. Yeah, the whole album.**_

_**Hero, Monster, Track 3(Dunno the actual name of the song.), Awake And Alive, One Day Too Late, You(Not sure about the title for this'n either.), Should've When You Could've, Track 8(See above.), Track 9 (See above), Sometimes, Never Surrender, Aaaaand Lucy. Okay, lets get this show on the road!**_

"You just found him there, Marcus? In that weird glowing crystal? Why does the crazy shit ALWAYS happen to you?. Well, the medics are making sure he isn't locust, toxic, explosive, poisonous, acidic, or dangerous in any way." Dom said as he and Marcus walked into the mess hall aboard the ship.

"Let's hope he's not going to fight us. He's definitely a soldier of some sort. With how scarred he was he almost has to be." Marcus replied as they stepped up and got lunch slopped onto their plate, and they made their way to a table.

"I asked the medics to send for us whenever he wakes up, so we might found out soon." As soon as Dom finished an explosion rocked the ship, sending Marcus' spoon into his lap.

[{_Insert_}]{[_Line_]}[{_Break_}]

Naruto woke up to the steady, rythmic rocking of a boat. He pulled his eyes open, sat up, and immediately began surveying the area. He found three men and two women, in armor with the the universal symbol for medic/doctor on it scrabbling around the room, looking through microscopes, at X-rays, and several other things. As soon as he realized they had pistols strapped to their hips, he slid all the way out of the bed, swiftly moving into a fighting stance, and manipulating his chakra into the Rasenarmor(1).

The medics first mistake? Drawing their pistols. Before they register that he had moved, he was halfway to them. One let a bullet fly, hitting Naruto's rasenarmor, which shredded it.

The first medic Naruto reached was female, she tried to hit him with the butt of her pistol, but Naruto pushed on her wrist, making the blow fly past him, and he swiftly retaliated with a light, light for him at least, head kick that knocked her unconcious.

The second he got to was male, and lasted nowhere near as long. Naruto took him down with a quick elbow to the jaw.

The third was male as well, Naruto finished him by snapping his arm like a twig, and as he bent over in pain, Naruto brought a knee up that connected with his face.

The fourth was the last male, and was knocked out with a straight jab to the left eye, shattering the orbital bone like a piece of safety glass(2).

The fifth was the other girl, she got another bullet off, but missed. Once he got close, she dropped her pistol and took a martial arts stance. She let fly an uppercut, but was stopped by the rasen armor, which cut up the skin on her hand badly. Naruto swept her feet from underneath her, which made her helmet fall off. He was surprised by the familiar face underneath. So surprised, in fact, that his Rasenarmor dropped, and the girl was able to land a head kick on him. Immediately, he reacted. Grabbing her leg before she could fully drop it, pulling her towards him and sliding to the side, then he grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back until it broke. She passed out from a blow to the head before she could scream.

Naruto, ignoring the moans of pain, looked for the exit. He saw a door on the side of the room farthest from the bed, and walked over. Upon finding it locked he tried to kick it down. No luck. He charged up a Rasengan, thrusting it into the door. The door exploded into shrapnel. He stepped outside to see men in the same armor as the medics, minus the red crosses, coming out of just about every door in the hallway.

"Well shit. I can't fight you all without destroying the ship... which I would really prefer not to do. So... You guys wanna call your leader down here? Go ahead, I'll wait." Naruto said.

**_A/N: Well, sadly, further updates will be... awhile. I need GoW 3 before I can finish, and I was going to borrow it from a friend. He 'forgot' and traded it in for... Assassin's Creed: Revelations. So, I traded a game thats sure to be awesome, for a game that I've already beaten three times. Great. Furthermore, the next game I'm getting IS Mass Effect 3. No changing that. I've been waiting since Christmas. So it could be the end of the year before I do manage to get GoW, and even then its unlikely since Borderlands 2, Halo 4, and several more games are still further up on my wants list.  
So, ADW,ADH is officially on hiatus. I've taken a LONG time in-between chapters so the wait is a bit less.  
So, I'll be seeing anyone who's followed the fic so far, or anyone who comes across this, whenever I manage to get GoW3._**

**_Later,_**

**_ Aku._**


End file.
